


1х05: Не забытый (Unforgotten)

by Die_Melodie



Series: Зеро-Один на страже времени (Room Zero-One) - Сезон 1 [5]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Bisexuality, F/M, Gen, Love Triangles, Male Character of Color, Minor Female Character of Color, Romance, Science Fiction, Series, Time Travel, Unrequited Love
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-30
Updated: 2015-01-30
Packaged: 2018-03-09 17:22:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3258140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Die_Melodie/pseuds/Die_Melodie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Кэролайн встречается со своим прошлым и делает сложный выбор. Лирическое отступление от основной сюжетной линии.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1х05: Не забытый (Unforgotten)

**Author's Note:**

> Из не вошедшего в финальный кат: книга, которую Кэролайн подсказывает Дэну, называется "The Time Traveler's Guide to Medieval England". Джо находит этот факт очень смешным.

Этим утром будильник зазвонил, как обычно, в 3:05 (как Кэролайн обнаружила за последнюю неделю, просыпаться в 3:05 почему-то было легче, чем в 3:00, хотя и то, и другое было сущим издевательством). Она нащупала телефон на прикроватной тумбочке и выключила, не поднимая головы от подушки, потом все-таки разлепила глаза и уставилась в темноту. Фосфоресцирующие звезды, приклеенные на потолок над кроватью, были единственным источником света в комнате, да и у них от света было одно название.

Телефон моргнул непрочитанным сообщением. Протерев глаза, она приподнялась на локтях и нацепила очки, прежде чем взглянуть на экран.

**_Дэн:_ ** _ДР прошел отлично_

**_Дэн:_ ** _(два прикрепленных файла)_

**_Дэн:_ ** _П.С. твоя книга оч.понравилась, спасибо за совет_

Вздохнув, она отложила телефон в сторону, отбросила покрывало и села на кровати, обхватив голову руками. Вставать в три часа каждое утро было, пожалуй, самым сложным. Она всегда была жаворонком, но всему были свои пределы. Кэролайн утешала себя тем, что этих утренних смен осталось всего две, а потом можно было вернуться к привычному режиму сна. Да и вообще, она пережила Хэллоуин, после этого ей море должно было быть по колено.

На часах было уже 3:15. Вздохнув, Кэролайн наконец вытащила себя из кровати, протащила сквозь душ и завтрак (завтракать в такую рань тоже было сложно, но она знала, что до конца смены у нее времени на это уже не будет), набросила старые джинсы и футболку, и без четверти четыре, как и было запланировано, вышла из дому. Идти приходилось пешком, но эта часть ей на самом деле нравилась: ночной воздух помогал окончательно проснуться, а пустующие улицы выглядели как-то по-особенному просторно. Город как он есть, свободный от людей: при наличии определенной фантазии можно было представить себя единственной пережившей конец света.

Кэролайн свернула на нужную улицу, и иллюзия тут же развеялась: Триша и Аарон уже ждали ее у дверей кофейни. Рабочий день начинался в пять, но до этого нужно было еще разобрать горы продуктов, доставленных за ночь, разложить на витрине всевозможную выпечку как можно более заманчиво, надеть форменный фартук и сделать вид, что они полностью выспались. Оставалось всего два дня. Она пережила Хэллоуин. Она могла это сделать.

В пять утра двери открылись для посетителей, но настоящий час пик начался, как обычно, около семи. К восьми часам у нее уже болели щеки от улыбки, и голос начинал садиться. Люди все прибывали и прибывали: кто-то хотел пощупать пирожные, кто-то просил объяснить разницу между десятком сортов кофе, кто-то был недоволен тем, что ему дали кусок пирога на два миллиметра меньше соседнего... Все было как обычно.

\- Детский горячий шоколад, но разогрейте его как следует, - сказала женщина, рядом с которой ни одного ребенка не наблюдалось.

\- Детский горячий шоколад отличается от обычного именно температурой... – начала было Кэролайн, но женщина ее оборвала:

\- Я знаю. Я хочу, чтобы он был погорячее.

\- Тогда это будет простой шоколад, и он будет стоить немного дороже.

\- Я не заказывала простой: я хочу детский шоколад, но разогретый!

Да, все было как обычно.

Она уже наловчилась делать все настолько механически, что даже не вглядывалась в лица клиентов – они все сливались в сплошную серую массу.

\- Доброе утро, что вы будете заказывать?

\- Обычный кофе. Без выкрутасов.

\- Вы имеете в виду амери...

Кэролайн осеклась, позабыв об очереди и вечно бдящем Аароне, и уставилась во все глаза на парня, стоящего перед ней. Она всегда плохо запоминала лица, а это лицо могло бы принадлежать незнакомцу: густая шевелюра сменилась коротким "ежиком", из скул полностью исчезла детская мягкость, и даже темные глаза казались совсем другими – старше, серьезнее, злее. Но голос остался прежним. 

\- О господи, - выдохнула она. – Макс? Макс Валадес?

Тонкие губы растянулись в безошибочно узнаваемой усмешке.

\- Привет, Кэр. Давно не виделись.

Следующий в очереди человек нетерпеливо откашлялся, и она заставила себя вернуться в нужное русло.

\- Обычный американо, верно? – и, когда Макс кивнул, быстро добавила: - У меня перерыв в девять.

И тут же прикусила язык. Почему она вообще решила, что ему это было интересно? Три года дружбы – если это можно было так назвать – четыре года назад... Это ничего не значило. Он, должно быть, просто зашел за кофе. Но Макс, к ее удивлению, сказал:

\- Хорошо, - и, окинув помещение взглядом, кивнул на стол в углу. – Я буду ждать вон там. Не торопись.

\- Хмм, - вполголоса заметила Триша, дождавшись, когда Макс удалится, а Кэролайн примет заказ у следующего клиента. – Ты как будто привидение увидела, подруга.

\- Что-то вроде того... – пробормотала она и выдавила из себя дружелюбную улыбку. – Доброе утро, что будете заказывать?

Не то чтобы Кэролайн не знала, что Макс опять в городе – мир был тесен, они все еще были друзьями на Фейсбуке – но она почему-то настроилась сразу после его ухода в армию на то, что они никогда больше не увидятся. Не потому, что ожидала его смерти, как Дэн, просто знала: свою роль в ее жизни Макс уже сыграл, и это была роль приглашенной звезды. Такие не возвращаются.

Как мелодраматично, черт возьми. Одна минута в его компании, и ей уже хотелось говорить стихами.

Следующие полчаса прошли как в тумане. Она улыбалась клиентам, принимала заказы, передавала их дальше, но не запомнила ни одного. То и дело она бросала взгляды на столик в углу, и Макс все еще был там – читал что-то на своем телефоне, развалившись на стуле. В ее сторону он, к счастью, не смотрел. Зато в его сторону поглядывала половина проходящих мимо девушек. Некоторые вещи никогда не менялись. 

Когда часы наконец показали девять, Кэролайн стащила фартук, сунула его под прилавок, поправила очки и решительно расправила плечи. Изначально она собиралась воспользоваться перерывом, чтобы выпить кофе, но для этого надо было самой встать в очередь. Кофе мог подождать. Но не нужно было, чтобы Макс знал, что она пренебрегает этим ради него. Уверенные шаги, деловой тон...

\- У меня есть пятнадцать минут, - сообщила она, опускаясь на стул напротив.

Макс выпрямился и спрятал телефон в карман.

\- И я тоже рад тебя видеть. Но какого черта ты делаешь в этой забегаловке, Кэр?

Вот теперь она его узнавала. Воплощенная тактичность, Макс Валадес.

\- Работаю, - сказала она. – Ты здесь случайно?

\- Нет, Джессика Флетчер мне сказала, где тебя найти.

Джессика была матерью Дэниела. Две вещи, которые она всегда любила: Макс и сплетни.

\- Что она тебе еще сказала? – это должно было прозвучать как шутка, но прозвучало довольно резко.

\- Много чего, - Макс отхлебнул из своего стакана и поморщился. Американо, должно быть, уже остыл и превратился в жидкое дерьмо. – Да, кстати говоря, мои поздравления с четвертой годовщиной отношений.

Это заставило ее нахмуриться. Четыре года? Неужели уже прошло столько времени? Должно быть, эта мысль промелькнула у нее на лице, потому что Макс расхохотался, запрокинув назад голову и привлекая взгляды посетителей.

\- Ох, Кэр... Мама Дани помнит дату вашего первого свидания, а ты нет.

Теперь она действительно вспомнила: на Хэллоуин, в их первый год в университете, Дэна пригласили на какую-то дурацкую студенческую вечеринку, куда он пошел только потому, что не хотел обижать новых знакомых, а Кэролайн притащил с собой за компанию. Почему-то он решил представить ее всем как свою девушку, а она подыграла. И они продолжали разыгрывать эту комедию, пока у Кэролайн не лопнуло терпение, и она не предложила Дэну определиться, девушка она ему или нет. Она не думала о том Хэллоуине как о начале их отношений – у их отношений начала вообще не было, они плавно перетекали из одной плоскости в другую всю жизнь. Эту "годовщину" она провела, принимая бесконечные заказы кофе с тыквенным сиропом, а Дэн у себя в Лондоне отмечал день рождения коллеги.

\- Вот такая я рассеянная, - сказала она.

Макс закусил губу. Колебаться перед тем, как что-то сказать, было на него не похоже; мысленно Кэролайн напряглась.

\- Так это правда? Вы действительно?.. – он изобразил обеими руками какой-то затейливый жест, который мог означать как "встречаетесь", так и "играете в покер".

\- Да, - сказала она не без вызова. – А почему ты сомневаешься?

В его вопросе могло и не быть двойного дна, но насчет одного Кэролайн не питала иллюзий: Макс знал. И о том, как отчаянно она была в него когда-то влюблена (в шестнадцать лет трудно такое скрывать, особенно если у тебя есть привычка рисовать портреты своих возлюбленных на каждом подвернувшемся клочке бумаги), и о том, как Дэн благодаря ему пережил свой кризис сексуальной ориентации. Однако, как бы ни обстояли дела в прошлом, с тех пор утекло немало воды. Если он думал, что школьная влюбленность длится вечно...

\- Да так. Мало ли что Дани наговорил своей матери, с него станется.

Это было отчасти правдой, но Максу об этом опять-таки знать было незачем. Кэролайн рассмеялась.

\- Да ладно тебе, Дэн не умеет врать настолько нагло.

Макс хмыкнул.

\- Это он сам тебе сказал? В любом случае, раз ты здесь, а он в Лондоне и до сих пор не удалил тебя из списка контактов, то это, должно быть, настоящая любовь. Поздравляю еще раз.

Вот оно что. Конечно же, разговор был на самом деле не о ней, почему она вообще на это надеялась?

\- Ты пришел поговорить про Дэна? – спросила она, скрестив руки на груди.

\- Нет, я пришел поговорить о тебе. Как ты?

Кэролайн внимательно посмотрела на него, но по лицу Макса невозможно было определить, о чем он думает. Впрочем, они и так никогда не были на одной волне.

\- Потихоньку. Выучилась на историка, работаю в забегаловке, коплю на продолжение образования.

\- Кстати, - Макс наморщил лоб. – Я ожидал бы увидеть тебя в библиотеке, или, на худой конец, в магазине комиксов. За кассой в кофейне? Нет.

Она пожала плечами.

\- Мне это нравится. Видеть разных людей, знать, как они начинают свой день. Запах кофе.

\- Хорошо, но ты ведь умная девушка. Тебе не кажется, что ты просто... напрасно тратишь свою жизнь?

Все лучше и лучше. Кэролайн побарабанила пальцами по столу, думая над тем, как вежливо сформулировать мысль "это уже не твое дело", и стоит ли вообще беспокоиться о вежливости, раз Макса это явно не беспокоило, но прежде чем она успела открыть рот, за плечом раздалось не слишком деликатное покашливание. Кэролайн резко развернулась на стуле. Аарон постучал по наручным часам и сделал страшное лицо, потом мгновенно изобразил улыбку для вошедшего посетителя. В кои-то веки она была ему благодарна.

\- Мои пятнадцать минут истекли, - коротко сказала она, поднимаясь на ноги. – Извини, приятно было поболтать и все такое.

\- Подожди, Кэр...

\- Извини, – она сделала шаг назад, едва не наткнувшись на соседний столик. – Тут все очень строго.

К счастью, он больше не пытался ее остановить. Но выдохнула Кэролайн только после того, как вновь оказалась за кассой. Она совсем успела забыть о том, какие смешанные чувства Макс у нее всегда вызывал – вернее, она помнила, что ей попеременно хотелось то поцеловать его, то ударить с размаху по голове стулом, но ощущать это заново было чем-то совершенно новым.

\- Кто это был? – спросила Триша театральным шепотом.

\- Школьный знакомый, - коротко сказала она, отбрасывая в сторону неуместные мысли. – Помоги завязать фартук.

Минут десять спустя, когда она решилась вновь бросить взгляд на стол в углу, тот уже пустовал. Чего и следовало ожидать. Конечно же, это все было не ради нее: Макса всегда интересовал только Дэниел, он просто хотел узнать новости из первых уст. Проглотив неуместное разочарование, Кэролайн отвернулась.

\- Доброе утро, что будете заказывать?

 

***

 

Разумным поступком было бы прийти домой и сразу лечь спать, но технику сна днем Кэролайн так и не освоила, поэтому она просто включила музыку и растянулась на кровати, глядя в потолок. Перед глазами все еще стояло лицо Макса – загорелое до коричневого цвета, с паутиной ранних морщин вокруг глаз и знакомой мальчишеской улыбкой на обветренных губах – а в пальцах просыпался зуд, требующий рисовать. Такого с ней не было уже... года четыре, с тех пор, как она променяла вдохновение на спокойствие, пускай и не совсем по своей воле.

Не то чтобы она не любила Дэна: она любила его всю жизнь, как и он ее. Но это была не та любовь, которая заставляет писать сонеты и заканчивается прыжком с моста – скорее та, которая заканчивается кассой в забегаловке, пока твой парень в Лондоне отмечает день рождения кого-то, кто родился в годовщину ваших отношений.

Чертов Макс. Ее ведь это раньше не волновало.

Вздохнув, Кэролайн потянулась за телефоном, чтобы пролистать фотографии, присланные Дэном. Она приняла такое активное участие в выборе подарка, что ей самой интересно было, чем это все закончилось. Но не успела Кэролайн открыть первую фотографию, как пожалела об этом: на ней была запечатлена группа людей в праздничных колпаках, все как на подбор словно модели с обложек и уж точно не пожилые библиотекарши, которых описывал не умеющий врать Дэн. Со второй улыбался, очевидно, сам именинник – молодой парень с длинными черными волосами и озорными глазами. Естественно, из всех "пожилых библиотекарш" Дэн просто должен был привязаться к европеизированной версии Макса. Внезапно ей захотелось запустить телефоном о стену.

Трель дверного звонка остановила ее прежде, чем Кэролайн успела осуществить свой замысел. Нахмурившись, она отложила телефон и встала. Звонок повторился опять, такой же короткий и нетерпеливый сигнал, как и в первый раз.

\- Уже иду, - пробормотала она, протискиваясь в коридор мимо книжного шкафа, который загораживал собой половину дверного проема за неимением в спальне дверей. – Кто там?

\- Пожалуйста, откройте, - сказал строгий женский голос.

На вопрос это не отвечало, но она все же отодвинула засов. Таким голосом обычно говорили вещи вроде "У вас есть неоплаченная задолженность в размере полутора тысяч долларов", или "Где вы находились вчера с четырех тридцати до пяти вечера?". Пререкаться с ним желания не возникало.

Молодая женщина, стоящая по ту сторону двери, спрятала телефон в карман элегантного пиджака и улыбнулась.

\- Мисс Монаган, добрый день. Дебора Нгуен, Североамериканское Хронологическое Бюро.

Машинально Кэролайн пожала протянутую руку. Североамериканское что?

\- Простите, вы не могли бы повторить?..

\- Давайте зайдем внутрь, и я все объясню.

Кэролайн уже и не помнила, когда в последний раз делала уборку, но как оправдание это вряд ли годилось. Она посторонилась, пропуская Дебору Нгуен в квартиру. Та окинула безучастным взглядом нагромождение мебели и кипы одежды и остановилась, ни к чему не прикасаясь.

\- Североамериканское Хронологическое Бюро, - повторила она. – Вы о нас никогда не слышали. Мы – организация, которая занимается вопросами путешествий во времени.

\- Вопросами чего?

\- Путешествий во времени, мисс Монаган, - на лице Нгуен промелькнула тень улыбки. – Пять минут – и вы увидите все своими глазами. Вас ожидают в главном офисе. Пожалуйста, обуйтесь, и мы можем отправляться.

Она говорила с таким безмятежным выражением лица, будто это все имело какой-то смысл.

\- Подождите, подождите! Вы что, хотите, чтобы я вам поверила?

\- Я прекрасно понимаю, как это звучит, - сказала Нгуен. – Поэтому предлагаю вам убедиться самой. И все же советую обуться, у нас холодные полы.

Это был какой-то розыгрыш. Но Кэролайн послушно засунула ноги в стоптанные кеды и наспех их зашнуровала.

\- Очень хорошо, - сказала Нгуен, вновь извлекая из кармана телефон. – А теперь приготовьтесь...

Прежде чем она успела спросить, к чему нужно готовиться, перед глазами все поплыло. Непроизвольно Кэролайн схватилась за руку Нгуен, чтобы не потерять равновесия. В следующее мгновение картина вокруг прояснилась, и она испуганно вдохнула. Вместо ее крошечной квартирки их окружало теперь пустое помещение с зеркальными стенами.

Нгуен откашлялась, и Кэролайн поняла, что все еще держит ее за руку. Она разжала пальцы и сделала быстрый шаг назад. Собственное отражение в стенах выглядело немного пришибленным, и это правильно передавало ее ощущения.

\- Вау. Ого. Вы не шутили, да?

\- Никогда, - Нгуен одернула рукав пиджака и склонила голову в направлении единственной двери. – Пройдемте, нас ждут.

Украдкой поправив растрепанные волосы, Кэролайн последовала за ней – вдоль долгого коридора, вверх по лестнице, сквозь несколько прозрачных дверей. Наконец они остановились у очередной двери, на которой значилось: "Дженнифер Маккинни, ОК СХБ".

\- Начальник отдела кадров, - сообщила Нгуен. – Удачи, мисс Монаган. Еще увидимся.

И ее каблуки бодро застучали прочь по коридору. Делать было нечего, Кэролайн осторожно подняла руку и постучалась.

\- Открыто, - тут же донеслось изнутри, и Кэролайн открыла дверь.

Дженнифер Маккинни, ОК СХБ, оказалась миловидной женщиной неопределенного возраста – ей можно было дать от тридцати до сорока пяти на первый взгляд – со светлыми волосами и ослепительной улыбкой. Одета она была с иголочки, как и Нгуен, и Кэролайн почувствовала мимолетный стыд за свои потертые джинсы и беспорядок, творящийся на голове.

\- Мисс Монаган, добро пожаловать в СХБ! Садитесь, а я вам сейчас все объясню.

 

***

 

Объяснение заняло по меньшей мере минут двадцать: начальница отдела кадров была весьма красноречива. Главную суть из ее речи приходилось вылавливать по кускам: концепт временного континуума как клубка ниток, намотанного вокруг земного шара. Места, в которых нитки чаще всего перетирались. История основания самого бюро в начале двадцатого века. Разделение на оперативников и исследователей. В какой-то момент Кэролайн осознала, что понятия не имеет, что именно ей предлагают здесь делать, но в монолог Маккинни даже слово ввернуть было сложно. Пришлось подождать, пока она выговорится.

\- Так вы меня зовете в исследователи?

Маккинни сверкнула жизнерадостной улыбкой.

\- Можно и так сказать. Мы нуждаемся в людях, которые могли бы систематизировать и анализировать информацию, собранную командами исследователей. Фотографии, видеозаписи, письменные отчеты – все это дает картину прошлого, которой мы, конечно, не можем поделиться ни с кем извне, но для внутреннего пользования...

\- То есть, я смогу путешествовать в прошлое?

\- О, - Маккинни закусила губу. – Возможно, я не так выразилась. На перемещение во времени уполномочены далеко не все, кто здесь работает. Хотя... ты случайно не владеешь языками коренных народов?

\- Да нет, я как-то... упустила этот аспект образования.

\- У нас сейчас острая нехватка людей, которые говорили бы на вымерших языках. Вот чудо было бы, если бы ты знала, например, язык натчез, или нет, каранкава – ты ведь из Техаса...

Ее мозг все еще пытался осмыслить слова "говорили на вымерших языках". Значит, они здесь не только собирали данные, которые потом от всех скрывали, они еще и владели языками, которые лингвисты только пытались восстановить.

\- Может, вы и динозавров выращиваете в подвале? – выпалила она.

Маккинни рассмеялась.

\- Ты поверишь, если я скажу, что один раз кто-то пытался?

Отлично. Здесь можно было попытаться приручить себе динозавра, и все равно ее не собирались пускать в прошлое. Она потерла лоб.

\- Мне нужно об этом подумать.

\- Да, конечно! Кофе, чай?

Кэролайн отняла руку от лица и взглянула на нее.

\- Мне бы подумать подольше...

\- К сожалению, покинуть пределы офиса ты сможешь только после того, как определишься, - сокрушенно сказала Маккинни. – Конфиденциальность, сама понимаешь.

\- Хорошо... Что произойдет, если я откажусь?

\- Мы вернем тебя туда, откуда забрали, и сотрем воспоминания о последнем часе. Разумеется, это не больно, но необходимо для безопасности.

\- А если соглашусь?

\- В таком случае мы с тобой подпишем контракт о неразглашении, и готовься к переезду.

К переезду. Она даже не знала, где находится, географически.

\- А куда?..

\- Для наших сотрудников существует отдельный комплекс апартаментов. Тебе там понравится.

\- Нет, я имею в виду... город?

\- О, Дебби не сказала? Мы в Нью-Йорке.

Кэролайн откинулась на спинку стула и выдохнула. Переезд через всю страну. Больше никаких маминых обедов по выходным, никаких встреч со старыми друзьями. То, через что люди обычно проходили, уезжая в колледж, и что она сама пропустила, когда поступила в университет в родном городе.

\- Я тебя понимаю, - сообщила Маккинни, прижав руку к сердцу. – У меня тоже в первый момент был шок. Хочешь, я позову Дебби, чтобы она провела тебе более подробную экскурсию? – и, не дожидаясь ответа, она нажала кнопку прямо на столе. – Дебби, пожалуйста, зайди ко мне.

У той, должно быть, был кабинет где-то неподалеку, потому что не прошло и тридцати секунд, как в коридоре раздался знакомый стук каблуков. Кэролайн повернулась, когда дверь открылась, и Нгуен остановилась на пороге, скрестив руки на груди.

\- Да, Дженнифер?

Что-то в улыбке Маккинни едва заметно изменилось, но ее голос остался точно таким же – звонким и бодрым до головной боли.

\- Пожалуйста, покажи Кэрри, как мы работаем. Не будем пока ни с кем знакомиться, просто пройдитесь по офису. Не спешите, пускай примет взвешенное решение.

Та кивнула без тени улыбки на лице, зато Маккинни, когда Кэролайн на нее глянула, радостно улыбнулась и даже помахала на прощание. Делать было нечего, пришлось встать и последовать за Нгуен. Закрыв за собой дверь, Кэролайн выдохнула.

\- Она очень... энергичная.

Нгуен сдержанно улыбнулась, но ничего не сказала.

\- Я не Кэрри, кстати говоря.

\- Да и я не Дебби, - она приложила пропуск, висевший на груди, к очередной двери, и створки разъехались в стороны. – После тебя.

Это был не тот путь, которым они пришли – здесь находился долгий коридор с кучей дверей. На них наклеены были картинки из разных эпох: вот мужчина в черно-белом костюме пилигрима, вот семья коренных американцев, вот компания хиппи, а на следующей двери так и вовсе пещерные люди.

\- Наши отделы специализируются по временам, - Нгуен кивнула на дверь с пещерными людьми. – Это чтобы лучше ориентироваться, кто где сидит. Мы могли бы заглянуть внутрь, но там нет ничего интересного. Давай лучше посмотрим на гардеробную.

Гардеробная оказалась огромным помещением в конце коридора, заполненном рядами вешалок с пестрой одеждой: совсем как магазин в торговом центре, только в разы больше и теснее. Пахло здесь бабушкиными шкафами, и, надо полагать, у многих нарядов как раз оттуда и росли ноги. Над каждой вешалкой красовалась табличка с указанием даты – ближе к входу с точностью до года, чуть дальше одежда была сгруппирована по десятилетиям, а дальше Кэролайн не видела даже в очках, но зал казался бесконечным. Она пробежалась пальцами по цветастым платьям, отмеченным как "2-ая пол. 60-х", и тут же убрала руку – вдруг одежду тут нельзя было трогать.

Нгуен вывернула откуда-то в армейской фуражке, лихо заломленной набекрень. Даже звук ее шагов здесь звучал приглушенно.

\- Если хочешь что-нибудь примерить, не стесняйся.

Кэролайн окинула взглядом море нарядов и покачала головой. Игра в переодевания ее никогда особенно не прельщала, даже если это были переодевания в аутентичную одежду прошлого. Какой смысл в этом был, если через пять минут все нужно было снять и отправляться – как там выразилась Маккинни – анализировать информацию?

\- Ты бываешь в прошлом? – спросила она.

\- Временной период, в котором я могла бы свободно перемещаться, сильно ограничен. Поэтому – нет, здесь и без того есть чем заняться.

\- Свободно? Есть какие-то технические ограничения?

Нгуен усмехнулась.

\- Для американки вьетнамского происхождения – да.

Об этом она как-то не подумала.

\- Извини.

Пожав плечами, Нгуен сняла фуражку и отошла, чтобы повесить ее на место. Из глубин соседнего ряда донесся ее приглушенный голос:

\- Мы вообще самый страшный кошмар борца за человеческие права. Если ты черный, готовься играть раба. Если с виду можешь сойти за коренного американца, ты будешь его изображать.

\- Я вряд ли сойду, - сказала Кэролайн. – Хотя Мак... Дженнифер спрашивала, не говорю ли я на языках коренных народов.

Нгуен вновь возникла перед ней, отряхивая невидимые пылинки с пиджака.

\- Потому что это Дженнифер, она не теряет надежды нанять целый штат белых людей. Идем дальше.

Неподалеку от гардеробной пряталась лестница, по которой они спустились на первый этаж и оказались в просторном холле, откуда расходились в разные стороны несколько дверей.

\- Столовая, - сказала Нгуен, махнув в сторону первой. – В меню есть вегетарианские блюда, и даже невегетарианские блюда. Рядом спортзал... – она открыла дверь, чтобы продемонстрировать ряды тренажеров, - комната отдыха, - тут нашелся телевизор с громадным экраном и игровая приставка, - и библиотека.

Библиотека состояла из нескольких книжных шкафов и ряда компьютеров. 

\- И это все? – не смогла сдержаться Кэролайн. У нее дома и то книг было больше, не говоря уже об университетской библиотеке.

\- Основная часть информации хранится в электронном виде.

И нуждается в систематизации, мысленно закончила Кэролайн. Она прошлась перед шкафами, разглядывая знакомые и незнакомые названия, провела пальцем по пыльным корешкам. Здесь явно предпочитали практику теории.

\- Хорошо, а можно посмотреть, как это происходит? – она посмотрела на Нгуен, которая недоуменно нахмурилась, и пояснила: – Путешествия?

Та взглянула на часы и покачала головой.

– Не думаю. Команды исследователей обычно уходят утром, а оперативники – только по необходимости.

Чем дальше, тем было веселее. Она здесь находилась уже с час, а все еще не увидела ничего фантастического, не считая самого их перемещения сюда. Рутина и путешествия во времени у нее в голове сочетались плохо.

\- Только послушай, как я замечательно справляюсь с заданием уговорить тебя к нам присоединиться, – словно услышав ее мысли, сказала Нгуен. – Но знаешь что? Если бы это не было интересно, я точно не провела бы три года на побегушках у человека, который смотрит на меня, как на собачье дерьмо на ковре.

Это было настолько внезапно, что Кэролайн от неожиданности рассмеялась. Потом попыталась извиниться, но Нгуен отмахнулась.

\- Не твоя вина. Просто наша Дженнифер страдает от острого расизма и гомофобии. Правда, тебя ничего из этого беспокоить не должно.

К концу фразы ее голос вопросительно поднялся.

\- Нет, - сказала Кэролайн. – То есть да. То есть, конечно, меня это беспокоит. Так не должно быть. То есть... почему она вообще на такой высокой должности?

Нгуен вздохнула и отвела взгляд.

\- Она сестра начальника. А если ты удивляешься, почему я все это говорю – помни, что я также уполномочена стирать людям память. Пойдем дальше?

Не дожидаясь ответа, она направилась к выходу из библиотеки, и Кэролайн поспешила следом. На полпути у нее в кармане джинсов зазвонил телефон. Поспешно она вытащила его и глянула на экран. Незнакомый номер.

\- Не отвечай на звонок, - не оборачиваясь, сказала Нгуен. – Но если у тебя есть какие-то дела, то мы можем уже заканчивать экскурсию.

Кэролайн не без сожаления нажала "Отклонить" и окинула взглядом коридор, по которому они сейчас шагали. Все то же самое: двери, двери, двери.

\- Впереди есть еще что-то интересное?

\- Здесь все интересно, - невозмутимо сказала Нгуен. – Вот здесь сидят наши диспетчеры. Следующая дверь – это аналитики.

Телефон в руке звякнул сообщением. Кэролайн бросила взгляд на экран, и ее сердце на какое-то мгновение забилось с удвоенной скоростью.

_Привет, это Макс. Извини, если..._

Она остановила себя, прежде чем успела нажать на "читать дальше".

\- Такие шансы выпадают однажды на миллион, верно? – сказала она себе под нос.

\- Да, - отозвалась Нгуен.

\- Отказаться было бы очень глупо.

\- Мало кто отказывается.

\- Я, кажется, определилась, - решительно сказала она. – Давай вернемся к Дженнифер.

 

***

 

\- Ты точно все взвесила?

Кэролайн кивнула, глядя в сторону. Это была ложь: взвешенным ее решение никак нельзя было назвать.

\- Моя жизнь здесь, - сказала она, и постаралась не думать о том, что именно имеет в виду под словом "жизнь".

Нгуен слегка склонила голову.

\- Очень хорошо. Закрой за мной дверь и возвращайся к тому, что ты делала в тот момент, когда услышала звонок.

Это было просто: валялась на кровати. Но когда Нгуен уже стояла на лестничной клетке, Кэролайн вспомнила еще один вопрос, который собиралась задать еще Маккинни, да так и не задала.

\- А кстати, как вы меня нашли?

\- Я не знаю всех деталей, - та пожала плечами, - но Дженнифер упоминала, что наводка пришла из европейского офиса. Хорошего тебе дня, Кэролайн. Жаль, что не доведется поработать вместе.

Это было неловко – прощаться с человеком, зная, что через минуту ты о нем напрочь забудешь. Так и хотелось сказать "Увидимся", но это было неправдой.

\- Было приятно познакомиться, - сказала она в конце концов, и захлопнула дверь. Вот теперь точно все.

На мгновение ее обуял соблазн быстро записать ключевые моменты дня где-то в блокноте и оставить его рядом с собой, но в итоге Кэролайн этого не сделала. Она просто сбросила кеды и растянулась на кровати, закрыв глаза. Интересно, что за наводка из европейского офиса могла прийти к ним? Где вообще находился европейский офис? Должно быть, Париж. Или Берлин? Или Лон...

Она резко открыла глаза. Кто-то только что позвонил в дверь, или ей показалось? Голову словно набили ватой: вот поэтому Кэролайн и не любила спать днем. Она сама и не заметила, как отключилась, но лучи солнца уже падали на ковер под другим углом, значит, несколько часов она проспала.

Нет, в дверь определенно кто-то звонил. Кэролайн поднялась с кровати и на цыпочках прокралась в коридор, едва не споткнувшись по пути о собственные кеды. Но когда она посмотрела в глазок, на лестнице никого не было, только где-то далеко внизу раздавался стук каблуков. Вскоре и он затих.

Вздохнув, Кэролайн стащила очки, протерла глаза и, прислонившись к стене, вытащила из кармана телефон, чтобы посмотреть, как долго она проспала. О, у нее было одно непрочитанное смс.

_Привет, это Макс. Извини, если сказал что-то не то. Давай поговорим завтра? Ты работаешь в то же время?_

Так и не посмотрев на время, Кэролайн отключила телефон и села прямо на пол, упершись ногами в стену напротив. Правильным поступком было бы ответить вежливым отказом. Но он и не звал ее на свидание, просто хотел поговорить. Дэн в Лондоне завел новых друзей, а ей что мешало возобновить отношения со старыми?

"Ответить", нажала она.

_Да, приходи. Перерыв в 9._

 

ПРОДОЛЖЕНИЕ СЛЕДУЕТ

**Author's Note:**

> В следующей серии:
> 
> \- Я не так одеваюсь, не так себя веду, и я вообще не тот сын, которого вы хотели. Тебе, наверное, хотелось бы, чтобы я никогда не рождался? 
> 
> \- Это не номер Марии Лафайет?  
> \- Я что, похож на Марию? 
> 
> \- Я выдохнул не так в прошлом, и теперь меня не существует? 
> 
>  
> 
> Оставайтесь на связи для серии 1х06.


End file.
